Outer Heaven
by Melyssa1023
Summary: After Outer Heaven is complete, Big Boss calls Venom Snake to discuss their next step.


[TRANSCRIPTION] Truth Records – Outer Heaven

Big Boss: Outer Heaven is complete. Preparations are over and the fortress is fully operational. We have decent equipment and personnel, and the Resistance that has been opposing us for taking this land has been controlled for now.

Venom: You've got everything under control, Ishmael.

Big Boss: Mostly, yes. But there's still one issue we need to solve. We've already caused a lot of ruckus with the Resistance, and I'm sure that Cypher Is getting wind of this place. If they find out about this, about us… Everything we've worked for will be destroyed again.

Venom: But you've already thought of something, or you wouldn't have asked me to come all the way here.

Big Boss: Indeed. Remember when you told me that The Patriots wanted Big Boss to return to America?

Venom: Heh! Yes. I told them to stick their idea up where it could fit.

Big Boss: Well, we're going to take the deal.

Venom: …What?!

Big Boss: We need someone inside to distract them. They will soon find out about Outer Heaven, but so far no one knows who the leader is. No one has seen me, they believe that Big Boss is in Seychelles and not here.

Venom: This is madness! You want to go back to them?!

Big Boss: We will not go back to them. We will use them as they once used us. I will give them what they want, so we can get what we want.

Venom: And you're planning me to stay in Outer Heaven, I guess.

Big Boss: You, and Diamond Dogs. It's time for them to have a new home.

Venom: We'll abandon Mother Base?

Big Boss: We can't be a military fortress without a militia. I'm sure your men will be happy with the change. No more salty breeze and rusty metal. Besides, they'll follow Big Boss anywhere.

Venom: Indeed.

Big Boss: The Patriots want us to take over FOXHOUND again. From there, I will make sure they keep their eyes away from Outer Heaven. If the time comes when I can no longer distract them, I will try my best to stall them as much as I can. I will count on you to have everything finished by then.

Venom: Finished? I thought that Outer Heaven was complete.

Big Boss: The fortress is complete. But there's still something left to do.

*Paper rustling*

Big Boss: This is Doctor Drago Petrovich Madnar, a well-known scientist who has been prying into the bipedal weapons field. Following Huey's retirement from the scientific community and Cypher's excellent job to erase his work with the Walker Gears, he's been managing to unearth the old Doctor's job and has made incredible technological advances. If we could… "convince" him to work for us, Outer Heaven would be unstoppable. According to our intel, he knows we're after him and he will try to get asylum in America with his daughter, so we have to get him before he reaches them.

Venom: You want him to create a bipedal weapon for Outer Heaven?

Big Boss: I want him to create a bipedal nuke launcher for us. Now that the world is free of nuclear threat, even if The Patriots find us they won't be able to attack us directly.

Venom: And if they decide to infiltrate us, it will be you who will be in charge of it.

Big Boss: Exactly.

Venom: Sounds like something Ocelot would pull.

Big Boss: He helped me to plan it, yes.

Venom: I'm shocked. How is he doing in Russia?

Big Boss: Great. He's getting contacts while he can, now that Gorbachev pulled the plug on the USSR. In no time Ocelot will "return" to the Patriots too. You know that he loves pulling triple agent tricks.

Venom: Ain't that true…

Big Boss: Also, I'll bring Frank into FOXHOUND. I need someone trustworthy in case I can't distract The Patriots any longer.

Venom: Frank? Frank Jaeger? I haven't heard of him for a while. Last time we met we were in Africa. How is he?

Big Boss: Physically, good. Mentally, though… He's a bit heartbroken, and quite angry. He tried to take his Gustava to America back in '88, but the government said no. Gustava's career was ruined, and so was their love life. Frank's been bitter about it ever since. This resentment will be helpful when recruiting him to our cause.

Venom: Speaking of bitter people. What am I going to do about Miller? He will definitely be mad when he finds out about this.

Big Boss: *Sigh* …Let him go. He's smart enough to not rat us out. He better be.

Venom: …You would hurt him?

Big Boss: I really don't know.

Venom: …I see… Anything else?

Big Boss: Yes, one last thing. My contacts have told me about the newest FOXHOUND recruit. He goes by the name of David. Born in 1972.

Venom: You mean…?

*Paper rustling*

Venom: …So here's the other one.

Big Boss: He will be under my orders in FOXHOUND. I'll have to swallow my pride and train him like the rest. But if I get the chance, I'll get rid of him discretely.

Venom: Isn't Ocelot's field dealing with silent murders?

Big Boss: No, I'm thinking more of a casualty. If I run out of options and haven't dealt with him before The Patriots find out about Outer Heaven, I'll send him your way.

Venom: Sending a rookie in a top-tier mission?

Big Boss: Like I said, if I run out of options.

Venom: Very well. I'll make sure he won't make it too far.

Big Boss: He's a test-tube creature, an abomination. He's nowhere as good as us, he won't survive in Outer Heaven.


End file.
